From the Shadows
by Toadmiffle
Summary: Alex returns from a mission tired and injured. When Yassen shows up should Alex trust the mysterious man or run?
1. Chapter 1

I somehow manage to get the key in the door and open my apartment. I throw my bag on the couch and flop down beside it. Like always, I haven't escaped from my mission unscathed. Cuts here, bruises there. Most of the pain hasn't set in yet thanks to the adrenaline still surging through me.

The apartment is dark as the sun is behind the other apartment buildings and I didn't think to turn a light on before settling down. I know I shouldn't sit here, I should be at a hospital right now but I don't want to go. I'll just get up and take care of myself. . . in a few minutes, when I find the energy that is.

I suddenly find the energy when I hear an odd noise on the other side of my apartment.

"Who's there?" I demand. There might be no one, I'm still on high alert from my mission but it is also possible that someone is out there looking for my blood.

No one responds to my question and I'm starting to wonder if I'm more injured than I had originally thought. Maybe I'm having hallucinations due to blood loss? Did I hit my head at all?

When I see a shadow more by the front door of my apartment I'm fairly sure I'm not imagining things. I dig the gun out that hides between my couch cushions. I have weapons hidden all over the house should I ever need them.

"Who's there?" I demand again, now holding the gun outstretched. If I had energy I would attack the intruder first but I don't. My cuts are still bleeding and I really have to tend to them before I bleed more and before they get infected.

The shadow approaches where I sit on the couch and my finger tightens on the trigger. I nearly drop the gun when I see who the intruder is.

"You're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"Obviously not," replies Yassen in perfect English with no hint of a Russian accent.

"Why are you here? You know what- I don't want to know. I don't care. Leave now before I call MI6." I try to hide the pain from my voice but I'm not sure how successful I am. The man's hands are empty, not yet holding a weapon but that can change in a second.

Whys he here? I seriously doubt he just dropped in to have a friendly, assassin to spy chat. Is he here to kill me? If that is why he's here, I don't know why he hasn't done so yet. He takes another step towards me and I wave the gun in my hand, making sure he notices it.

"Don't come a step closer!" He doesn't listen, he does the exact opposite. He hurries towards me and I pull the trigger. The silenced pistol doesn't make a sound and neither does Yassen. How can he not be crying out in pain or at least have grunted when the bullet hit him? I pull the trigger again and again but nothing happens. Yassen knew this would happen. He knew and prepared. The gun's empty.

"Leave!" If he wants to kill me there's nothing I can do to stop him now. I'm weak, alone and defenseless. In a last ditch effort of escaping I jump off the side of the couch and run. I wait to feel a bullet strike my back but I don't, instead I'm mauled to the ground by a silent assassin. Lying on the ground I see a trail of blood leading to where I lie on the floor. It takes me a few seconds to realize the blood belongs to me.

I look up at Yassen's face to find his mouth moving but I hear nothing and I'm too lazy to read his lips. The last thing I remember is him smacking my cheek as his mouth is wide open, as if he's yelling at someone.


	3. Chapter 3

The fabric I'm lying on feels like my couch. I must have fallen asleep here after I patched myself up. I take a deep breath and roll over. There's a stabbing pain in my side as I turn over and my bandages rub on something. Bandages? Where's my shirt? I look down at myself to find I'm shirtless and look up to see a man reading in a chair across from me. I ponder closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep still but I don't get a chance. Without ever looking up from his book, Yassen calls my bluff.

"I know you're up, little Alex." He says, casually flipping the page in his book before setting it down. He calmly walks over to me, gently picks up my wrist and presses two fingers against my radial artery. He carefully sets my arm back down.

"Your pulse is much better now," I open my mouth to speak but he raises a hand to stop me, "I'm sure you have many questions and I will answer them after you get more rest."

"I won't be able to sleep knowing there's a killer in the same room as me." I mutter.

"I can give you something to help you sleep." His offer is made to sound sincere but I know better.

"No." I quickly reply. After the two of us have a twenty minute long staring contest the assassin takes matters into his own hands. I want to run when he approaches me with a syringe but I simply don't have the energy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted you dead you would have died days ago. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have patched you up." He ruffles my hair (which I hate) and sits beside me on the ground as both of us wait for the drugs to take effect.

I fight off the fatigue as long as possible but when Yassen starts rubbing my arm, almost in a parental manner, I'm out like a light. Who knew an assassin could comfort someone like that?


	4. Chapter 4

"No- I'm going to be busy for a few days. Yes, I'll let you know when I'm available." There's a click, Yassen must have ended the call.

I stay completely still this time, hoping he won't surprise me again. He places a hand on my arm and I unwillingly tense. He knows I'm awake and I know he knows I'm awake. I open my eyes to find is icy blue ones staring down at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I can't help but laugh at this. The assassin is claiming he won't hurt me? I seriously doubt that.

"And how many people have you said that to and then killed them?"

He shrugs, "Sometimes the person deserves it, if they're a traitor or liar." I force myself to sit up on the couch which takes a lot more energy than I remember it used to.

"You're dead. I watched as you stopped breathing. I watched the colour drain from your face." The man sits on the coffee table across from me before talking.

"You saw me lose consciousness, something very different from dying. My breathing was very shallow and weak so you probably didn't notice. I was very close to death. You have a scar as well I see." I look down at my shirtless chest.

"Ya well, everyone thinks it's cool," I mutter sarcastically but when the assassin doesn't comment I continue on, "What do you want? Why are you here?" His eyes rake over my chest, taking in my injures both new and old. Scars and scabs, "Like the view?" I ask and laugh, hoping to get him to stop checking me out.

"What have you been through?" He asks simply.

"Hell," I reply simply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scorpia?" He asks. This really isn't something I want to talk about, especially with him. How much does Yassen really know about my dad? Does he know that John was really with MI6? If he doesn't know I sure don't want to be the one to break the news to him, I have no idea how he'll react.

"Mhh," I make a sound signaling my agreeing while trying to change the topic. The assassin picks up on this.

"What?" He asks, immediately back on high alert, scanning the room for dangers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you! You'll kill me!" A flicker of emotion passes over his face at my statement.

"I assure you that whatever you tell me, I won't kill you over it."

"Even if I told you my dad really worked for MI6?" Yassen goes stiff at the mention of the British spy organization.

"I don't believe you." He says quietly.

"He was deep undercover in Scorpia, training you was part of it."

"So your bullet wound. . ."

"Is from Scorpia." I confirm. He gets off the coffee table and lightly runs a hand over the scar.

".22 calibre I'd guess. I would have used something bigger. And I wouldn't have missed."

"I guess I'm glad it wasn't you pulling the trigger then." I say, staring up at him as his hands linger on my scar.

"Indeed," he mutters, removing his hand, "Where did this happen?"

"In front of headquarters." I mutter quietly, hoping he won't hear. No such luck as he laughs at my reply.

"Those people are ridiculous." He mutters, shaking his head and I can't help but agree. I've only just gotten back from another mission for them where I risked life and limb yet I don't get paid a cent for my services.

Missions mean injuries though, I must be injured. Why does nothing hurt?

"How hurt was I? Before you patched me up and all. And why does nothing hurt?" I ask.

"A few major cuts which I stitched up. You lost quite a bit of blood but you should be fine. You can't feel anything because I gave a bit of morphine."

"A bit?!" I yell, "I can't feel anything!" Not only am I in the same room as a world renowned assassin but I'm drugged too.

"I do believe that's the point of the drug."

"Why are you here? You've obviously been following me for a while- how long are we talking?"

"A few weeks."

"And only now you decide to make an appearance? Where you even going to if I hadn't needed medical attention? Where you ever going to tell me you were alive?!" I scream.

"Alex-"

"Don't! Don't say my name like that! Don't act like you care!" There's the sound of a key going in a lock and Yassen quickly grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him.

"Who is that?" He hisses.

"Flat mate."

"Alex?" Calls out Ben's familiar voice, "I was told you just got back, Al." Yassen stabs a needle in my arm and proceeds to grab a gun off the table and slink through the shadows. Great, more drugs.

"Ben, watch out!" My warning is too late as I hear a loud groan.

Ben's just been shot.

I try to get up but only manage to roll and fall off the couch, landing with a thud. Footsteps approach my place on the floor and I look up to see a man standing over me with another man slung over his shoulder.

 **Pease review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to the sounds of a car. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I realize I'm sprawled out on the back bench of a car. How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is coming home from my last mission, collapsing and someone- someone helped me.

Yassen. Ben. Gun.

Yassen shot Ben.

I sit up and yell out in anger, he was my last friend! He took care of me! Maybe I'll surprise Yassen and he'll crash. That way we can both die.

"How could you shoot him! He was the only friend I had left!" Yassen looks at me calmly in the rear-view mirror, waiting for me to finish my tantrum before he speaks, only I don't plan to. He's gone too far this time.

I jump up, lean over the middle console and try to grab the wheel. He subdues me with a gentle push backwards.

"Why did you kill him?!"

"I haven't killed anyone, at least not in the past week. Your friend is fine."

"What? What did you do to him? Where am I? What do you want with me?" I demand.

"He's sleeping, just like you were. And I must say you're much easier to deal with while unconscious."

"You drugged both of us?" I accuse.

"Yes." I look out the window only to see dark countryside.

"Where are you taking me?"

"One of my safe houses."

"Why?" He seems to pause before replying.

"We need to talk." I really don't like the sound of that.

 **Please review** **J**

 **I'd love to hear where you guys would like the story to** ** _g_** **o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review, reviews make me happy and a happy me updates quicker**

 **Warning- Hints of past sexual abuse**

The rest of the ride passes in silence. I don't bother asking what having a talk (with an assassin!) could mean. Nothing good I'm sure.

The drugs are still in my system and I struggle to stay awake. This seems to amuse Yassen as I spy him smirking at me in the rear view mirror a few times. He pulls off the main road we're on and starts up what seems to be a driveway. I don't really care at this point, I'm exhausted. The morphine has worn off and I'm probably going to die soon. Just another day in the life of Alexander J. Rider.

I look out the window and sigh. A house appears further up the road, I guess that's where we're going.

"I'm going to get out and go in the house. You can follow me or you can run. A word of warning- we're deep in the woods. You don't know where we are and you have no food, water or money. No one drives on these roads and you'd die a slow, painful death." With that he promptly unlocks the car doors and calmly walks to the house.

I hate this, how he has _complete_ control over me without even being near me. He hasn't tied me up, he hasn't threatened my life or the lives of those I care about. He's only spoken the cold hard truth, and I hate him for it.

Realizing his point, I get out of the car and manage to stumble my way to the door without falling. I wrap my arms, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Sit down on the couch before you fall and hit your head." he says without turning around. I follow his advice for once and collapse on the couch. He disappears and I hear him rooting around for something. He comes back into the living room carrying what looks like a huge first aid kit.

"I don't need to be babied, I'm fine," I hiss as he pulls a chair up across from where I sit. He seems uninterested in my displeasure, "I'm fine." I repeat. I flinch slightly when his hand reaches out and pulls my shirt up to my neck. Only now do I see the damage my body went through on my last mission. Yassen's account of my injuries seems a tad understated. Lines of black stitches criss cross my abdomen and a few bandages cover wounds, making it hard for me to tell the full extent of my injuries.

"Tell me you're fine one more time and I'll take a few stitches out." I look down at my bare chest a bit longer before shaking my head slowly. He opens the medical kit and sets it on the floor at his feet. His hands quickly grab a fresh, large bandage and abruptly rips the one on me off. A gasp of pain escapes from my mouth and I'm surprised when the assassin doesn't make a snide comment. He only makes a sound of disapproval as he studies the wound.

"I'm going to need to stitch this, the bandage isn't cutting it. It's deeper than I initially thought. Do you want me to numb the area or just do it?"

"What would numbing entail?" I ask quietly, turning my head to look at the man's face.

"An injection of an anesthetic." I bite my lip.

"What do you suggest?" He smirks and I'm slightly worried.

"I've been stitched up both ways and it's much better being numb. It's up to you though."

"Okay."

After sterilizing the area Yassen slips the needle into my skin and I wince slightly. He pulls it out and is still.

"It's a fast acting anesthetic, should only take 5 minutes to start working." I nod and stare at the wall across from me both of us are silent and the awkwardness level is sky high.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm?" He says, looking down at me.

"Why are you fixing me up if you're just going to kill me?" He lifts my head up and ties a piece of fabric around my face, over my eyes. He swats my hand away and sets my head back down when I try to take the blindfold off. I hate not being able to see. What's he doing to me? He could be cutting me open and I'd be none the wiser.

"I already told you, I'm not going to kill you." Time passes but I still can't feel anything. Is Yassen even stitching me up? Is he even in the room with me?

"Are you almost done?" I ask, mostly wondering if he is indeed stitching me up.

"Yes." Feeling starts to return as the anesthetic wears off. I jump when Yassen's cold fingers trace down the line of new stitches, only he doesn't stop where the stitches end, his hands keeps going lower and lower.

I try to remain calm, Yassen would never do _that_ , right? One hand tries to untie the blindfold while the other pushes the assassin away.

"Stop it!" I hiss, breathing heavily. He removes his hand and unties the blindfold for me. He peers down at me, suddenly looking concerned about me.

"What did I-" He cuts himself off as he realizes the answer to his own question, "Alex . . ." I turn on my side so he can't see my face. So he can't see my embarrassment and weakness.

"Alex, I would never do. . .that." He pauses, not knowing what to say for once. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I resist the urge not to shrug it off.

We stay like that for a while, neither of us wanting to break the silence and neither of us knowing what to say. He startles me when his fingers dig into my muscle, but it's not in a painful way. More like he's giving me a massage. I lay on my side as his fingers work through the knots on my back.

"Someone's done that to you, haven't they? On a mission- someone-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I'm extremely grateful when he doesn't press me for more details.

"Try to sleep, I will answer all your questions in the morning." His fingers work out a final knot as I drift away.

"-made myself very clear to you! …the boy…choice but to kill him and everyone else."

With morning comes confusion and pain. I can't remember if I had a dream where I heard someone talking on the phone or if that was real.

I hear Yassen moving about the kitchen but I also hear something else, something out of place. Though I can't quite place what it is I know I need to move.

"Yassen-"

"Alex-" We call each other at the same time. Yassen appears at my side with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"We need to go." For once I don't argue with him, I too can tell something is amiss. He grabs my arm and drags me towards the side door, closest to where the car is parked. As soon as we make it to said door, people garbed in black break down the front door.

For the first time in my life I freeze, all muscles going tense and I find myself unable to move. The people, soldiers rather, look very familiar.

"Cub!" That explains it- K Unit. They see Yassen at my side and don't bother giving him a chance to surrender, they aim and pull the trigger, and a few guns go off at once.

Yassen must have known this would happen because just before they fire he shoves me to the ground. One bullet hits his chest but the assassin doesn't seem to notice, he's too busy picking me up off the ground I guess.

Once I'm in the car I realize Yassen seems to be quite badly hurt as he's left a trail of blood walking from the house to the car. Blood continues to run down his side as he drives off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. This semester at school has me swamped as does a bit of writer's block…oh and I feel like I've been on my death bed today. Please review and leave ideas if you have any, maybe the reviews will heal me! ^_^**

 **Oh- if you guys think the rating should go up please let me know!**

For once luck seems to be on my side. Yassen had on a Kevlar vest which prevented a lot of damage. He'll still be in a lot of pain later and will likely have an impressive bruise but will survive. Another bullet grazed his side which is where the blood is coming from.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, breaking the silence, "Why did you push me down like that?"

"I didn't trust their aim."

"So you were willing to take a bullet for me? What if they aimed for your head?" He shrugs and pulls onto a side road.

"Stop the car." He surprisingly does and doesn't yell when I get out of the ar. I open his door and make him turn sideways so he's facing me. I lift his shirt to find where the bullet grazed him.

It doesn't look too bad, the blood is only slowly trickling out and his pulse is strong. Aside from the pain, he's okay.

"Do you have a medical kit?" Yassen silently opens up the glove compartment and hands me the small kit. Out of it I grab some gauze and some tape. I clean the wound with an alcohol wipe and cover it up.

I'm not surprised when I find a small container of morphine in the kit. I grab a needle and tear open the packaging that keeps it sterilized. I look up at Yassen, wondering if he's going to deny my offer of help. I draw a bit of the morphine up into the needle and hold it above his arm.

"No. Not there, Little Alex. Higher up, you want the drug to go into my muscle." I follow his advice and wince myself as I stab the needle in his arm.

"I can drive. I'll get us a hotel room or something." Yassen nods and I help him move over to the passenger's seat.

It turns out stopping at the first hotel was a bad idea. Yassen gave me money to pay for a room and instructions on how to act. The concierge man informs me that they only have rooms with a single double bed left and I, not wanting to raise suspicion, tell him its fine.

Our room is on the first floor, perfect incase we need to make a quick escape. The room is small, looking like a typical 2 star room.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I mutter, grabbing two pillows from the bed and an extra blanket from the closet.

"Alex-" I walk into the bathroom and lock the door, leaving no room for an argument as I crank the heat up on the shower.

"This is all your fault, Alex," accuses a badly burned Jack, "I died because of you!"

"No….please. I didn't mean for you to die! I miss you so much!"

"You killed me! You are responsible for my death as much as if you pressed the button yourself!"

"No! It was Julius! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Alex!" Cries a different voice. My eyes shoot open and I'm staring into the cold, dark eyes of a killer. My uncle's killer to be exact. This is fucked up. I open my mouth to scream but he clamps a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Shhh! You're safe! You're safe, Alex!" Safe? With him? Flashes of the past assault my memory- he patched me up, hell, he took a bullet for me. He doesn't want me dead. He sees me calm and removes his hand.

"I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for. You can't control what your brain thinks about at night." He pulls me to my shaky feet, "Lie down- in the real bed."

"Yassen-"

"Child, please. For once in your life let someone help you. I swear, I'm only trying to help. I'm not going to…assault you." I think Yassen is as uncomfortable in this situation as I am. I crawl under the white flannel sheets, hoping the sooner I fall asleep the sooner I will forget all of this awkwardness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being so slow guys**

 **Also, I bumped the rating up to an M just to be safe**

 **Warning- mentions of adult themes**

My plan doesn't work out. I wake in the morning cuddled too close to the assassin for my liking but I don't dare move away in risk of waking him. With my luck he'd probably mistake me as a threat and snap my neck.

After what feels like an hour I realize the assassin won't be up soon. I gently grab his arm and move it away from me before carefully removing myself from the sheets. Just when I think I'm in the clear I find cold blue eyes looking into my brown ones. He opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"I'm going in the shower." I say quickly, before hurrying into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and turn on the water.

I only get out when the water turns cold. I don't want to face the waiting assassin even though I will have to at some point. I throw a pair of sweatpants on with a black t-shirt. My hair is still damp from the shower but I don't bother drying it. I take a deep breath and leave the room.

Yassen isn't sitting on the chair where I thought he'd be. He also isn't at the desk or on the bed. He isn't here. Where is he?

 _He's left me. Yassen's left me and I'm on my own._

My breathing quickens as the implications set in. I'm on my own, no clue where I am, no money, no identity and I'm probably wanted for associating with a world wanted assassin. I sit on the bed, trying to plan what my next move will be when someone fumbles with the door. I nearly jump and hide behind the bed but I really don't care at the moment. I nearly pass out when I see who comes in.

It's Yassen. He hasn't left me. My mouth hangs open as this information sinks in.

"I thought you left." I mutter softly. He shakes his head, looking empathic.

"No. I told you I wouldn't do that. Not unless you told me to leave." His words slowly sink in and I nod, "You have questions, yes?"

"Uh, yah."

"Go ahead."

I start off with the biggest one, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You see it as kidnapping, I see it as rescuing."

"Rescuing? Rescuing from who?"

"MI6."

"And why do I need rescuing from them?"

"They have another mission lined up for you. You were to leave in a days' time." A day? I just got back from a mission and haven't even been given a medical!

"I go on missions all the time, what makes this one so different?" When the assassin hesitates I know the answer is bad.

"What? What was the mission, Yassen?"

"You were to go undercover in a child prostitution group. You were never to come back."

"B-but- why would they want to get rid of me?"

"I heard they are losing control of you. They have nothing to blackmail you with and needed to get rid of you without suspicion." I let this sink in. MI6 were going to kill me? Not only that, they were going to make me spend my last days as a sex slave?!

"Alex? Alex? Alex!" I look up to see Yassen crouched in front of me as I sit on the bed. I shake my head.

"No. No no no no no. You're lying. They wouldn't do that to me!" A flash of regret flashes through the killer's eyes and I realize what that means. He isn't lying. He has nothing to gain by lying but MI6 has everything to gain.

The big question now is what are we going to do about this?

 **Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day is a blur to me. Yassen is busy making calls and sending emails but I pay no attention to him. I simply feel numb. Life is happening but I'm merely an observer, an outsider watching the goings on. Yassen snaps me out of this state by threatening to force food down my throat if I don't eat. I sincerely believe he would take himself up on his offer.

I eat half a sandwich and resume my position on the end of the bed, watching.

Night comes too fast for my liking and looking back I don't know how I spent my waking hours. I don't dare admit this to Yassen for he would surely have some snide comment for me which I could really go without.

I've managed to translate bits of his calls, which were in Russian, but haven't learned much. My Russian is rusty. He did however tell me that we would be staying in this hotel for a few more days. He wouldn't even let me go down to concierge to ask for a room change because he said, and I quote, "There are too many risks and it isn't worth being found over some minor discomfort. Adapt."

When he comes out of the bathroom I'm already lying on the floor, covered by a blanket feigning sleep.

My nightmares are relentless and indifferent to my begging for a break, if only while in Yassen's presence.

Tonight's dream is very cinematic. I hear harsh words that have been spoken to me, names I've been called, rumours of where I've been. I also hear someone being beat, a fist hitting flesh and a grunt following. Then I see faces, faces of all those who I have known and who have died.

Ian, Ash, my parents, Sarov, the security man from the hospital who was shot in the head before I was kidnapped. And Jack. My brain will never let me forget Jack.

The scene shifts, I'm looking through a window, watching as Sarov holds a gun to his head, says his final words and I watch as his fingers go tense on the trigger. I realize too late that I'm not looking through a window but a mirror. All I hear is a bullet casing clattering on the ground.

The boy is so stubborn, refusing to eat, not accepting drinks that I've been near (suspects me to poison him?), sleeping on the floor. Then again, shouldn't I have accepted no less from John's son? The man himself was ridiculously stubborn. A family trait.

I've acquired my four hours of necessary sleep and am blankly staring at the ciling when I know something is off. I lean over the side of the bed to find Alex in the midst of another awful nightmare. I'm seriously considering slipping him a little something so he can get some well needed, undisturbed rest.

I wait for it to pass, for him to calm down and sleep peacefully but he doesn't. His mumbling and thrashing continues and I can take his suffering no longer. I stretch an arm down and am totally off guard for the blow that follows.

 **Please review, I got a couple reviews on the last chap and look how quick I updated!** **J**

 **I was lazy and didn't want to read through this so please point out if you notice any spelling or grammar issues.**


	11. Chapter 11

His hand makes contact with my lower arm and I hastily pull it away, not bothering to conceal the grunt (and acknowledgment) of the pain inflicted by this teenage boy. A sleeping teenage boy. I bet John would love to see this. His great student, Cossack, having a blow land on him from someone who isn't even conscious. And a strong blow at that. Alex has now managed to wake himself and stares at me with wide eyes, an obvious question on his lips.

What happened?

I uncover myself from the sheets and stand up.

"Sleep in the bed. I have slept enough and will continue my work." With my focus on the task at hand I pay no attention to the boy who clambers from the ground to the bed.

The first thing I notice about Yassen this morning is that his lower arm is spotting an impressive bruise which I am fairly sure was not there yesterday. How did someone manage to get the upper hand on the assassin? I'm also fairly sure that I went to sleep on the floor yet somehow I wake on the bed. If something did happen Yassen chooses not to bring it up and I don't dare, not if I know what's good for me.

"I have an idea." His voice startles me but I manage to hide my surprise as I awaken from my prior state of being semi alive.

"What?"

"How far did you get in your training at Malagosto?" I don't think I'm going to like where this is going.

 **Please review!**

 **Here's the start of the next chap:**

Another punch lands on my stomach and I grunt loudly, pleading with him with my eyes to stop the beating. His response is clear: no.


	12. Chapter 12

Another punch lands on my stomach and I grunt loudly, pleading with him with my eyes to stop the beating. His response is clear: no. I lean my head against the back of the chair as he moves behind me and unties my hands and then legs. He drags me over to an inclined board, half on the ground and I realize what he's going to do.

"No! Yassen please! No! I can't!" He doesn't even acknowledge my begging as he straps me down and lays a towel over my head.

His words are muffled by but I can make them out, "If you want your dear spy back MI6 you best hurry." That's when he starts pouring water. I try to scream, to beg for it to stop but can't.

 **Really short chapter I know but I wanted to make this a separate chapter.**

 **Confused yet? Please review with your thoughts and ideas as to where this might be going!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for such the delay friends. Chapter 14 should be up soon, I'm already working on it. I'm not really sure where this story is going so if you have ideas or want something specific leave it in your review ㈴2

The torture doesn't last for long. After Yassen decides we have enough footage he immediately stops and provides care to me. My lungs feels like they're burning from lack of oxygen and I'm freezing from wearing soaking wet clothing.

"Are you alright?" Yassen asks me, watching for signs of injury. I try to say yes but start coughing. He sympathetically pats my back, encouraging me to expel the water. "I apologize for not warning you ahead of time what I was planning. I wanted your reaction to be sincere."

I nod, "It's fine." My voice is incredibly hoarse. I'm still breathing deeply, trying to get my breathing back under control.

"I'm going to send the tape from M16 with a list of demands. We'll see how they respond to them." I nod again and Yassen gets up, "Come up and get dried off when you're ready." He heads up the stairs, leaving me to my thoughts.

A few days pass with no developments. I begin to think nothing will happen when something does.

I'm awoken from my sleep by a pair of hands pulling me up. I groan and resist, not yet ready to get up. The person is relentless and grabs my neck. Suddenly I'm wide awake. There must be 2 people because while one strangles my neck another ties a blindfold over my eyes.

"Get off!" I scream, as loud as I can while running out of air. I'm choked to the edge of consciousness when they finally let go. I'm still as I recover my breath which must have been what they wanted because there's a poke in my arm. They must have injected me, or possibly even started an IV. They lay something on my stomach and one grabs my head and the other my feet. They bounce me off a few walls and I can't tell where we're going thanks to the blindfold and my slow brain.

Is Yassen in on this or is this someone else? If it is someone else what do they want? Who is it? Has MI6 found me and sent an SAS team? That can't be- how would they be able to track one of the world's best assassins? I need to find out who's behind this before it's too late.

As I'm being carried to who knows where I take a second to examine the person who's carrying my feet. They're wearing all black and have a black balaclava on and I'm guessing the other person is dressed exactly the same. I try to pull the balaclava off the person behind me but I'm subdued with them just pushing my arms away. Things are starting to turn blurry and I feel heavy.

They two people soon stop walking and, not very gently, set me down on the floor. I fade in and out of consciousness but I can feel their hands around my chest, working at something. That's the last thing I remember.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys!

Sorry I'm so slow with the updating. I have an idea for a new Alex Rider story which I want to start. The basic premise is that Yassen shows up to rescue Alex from M16 and then train him. I'm hoping you guys will be interested and just wanted to post a quick update.


End file.
